Even The Strongest Fall
by Marionette008
Summary: Levi refuses to admit that he is sick, because he's not. Okay, not as nearly depressing as it sounds. A drabble about Levi and the flu.


**Even the strongest fall**

**A/N: First ever SnK fic, yay.**  
><strong>Humanity's strongest isn't feeling so well.<strong>  
><strong>Inspired by my illness, oh nothing serious just the flu.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I just entered the fandom and it has been a rollercoaster of feels, let me tell you. *Wipes sweat off of forehead*<strong>  
><strong>So basically a drabble about what would happen if Levi caught the flu.<strong>  
><strong>Also I get really weird when I'm trying to fight the flu. Don't question it.<strong>  
><strong>Now with a sequel "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Levi doesn't eat apples", go check it out :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi sat in his chair shakily, fuck. He was so screwed. He could feel it coming; his head felt like someone was drumming on it. His bones ached and his hands were sweaty. Gross, he felt dirty all over and his mind was aloof. He couldn't concentrate on the simplest task like oiling the 3D gear or cleaning his desk.<p>

_What day is it?_ He asked himself, _where am I?_

There was a knock on his door, "Levi, may I come in?" Fuck, it was Hange.  
>Great, just what he needed. A nosey know-it-all to tell him he was sick. Which he was totally not, no. He refused to admit it to himself or anyone else, for that matter.<p>

He grunted his consent and tried to look as healthy as possible. Which he was, he was healthy- no need to worry, he was fine. Ish.

When she entered he turned to face her with his usual glare. It would seem as though he had failed. She gasped and ran to his aid. Which he did not need thank you very much.

"What?" He asked, irritated by the sympathetic look she was sending his way.

"Levi, are you okay? You look sick." She noted, her glasses shining in the morning's sunshine that was coming through the window.

"I'm fine," He squinted; boy his head was killing him. He ignored it with all his strength, "Shut up." He growled and went to stand up.  
>Suddenly he was hit with a wave of dizziness and he slumped back down in his chair.<p>

Hange hummed, "Fine, my ass." She placed her hand over his forehead but he swatted it away.

"Don't touch me," he tried to sound intimidating but failed and it came out as a whine.

"Oh, you poor thing. You need to rest; I'll get you some more tea." She said with a determined look.

"I don't need to rest, I need to train the brats and keep an eye on Yeager." Levi said, his voice almost dying in the middle of the sentence. God, his throat was sore.

"Oh come on, Eren is capable of surviving a day or two without you and I'm sure Mike or someone can train with the newbies."

"No, it is my responsibility." He stood up, barely, and marched out of the door forgetting his 3D gear.

Hange stood in the room waiting for him to come back.  
>Levi stomped back into his room, grabbed his gear and muttered a 'shut the fuck up' under his breath.<p>

Hange sighed heavily, "Stubborn bastard." She followed out behind him.

* * *

><p>Levi stood outside; the blades in hands were slipping away due to his hands being sweaty. It was blazing hot, or maybe it was just him. He glared at Eren who stood across from him with a curious look on his stupid face.<p>

Levi gripped the blades tighter and straightened his posture. "What?" He growled.

Eren visibly flinched, "Corporal, are you okay? You seem a little out of it, sir." He raised an eyebrow at Levi.

"I'm fine, brat. Don't worry and continue your training." Levi said persistently.

Eren shrugged and attacked the titan dummy, slicing the back of its neck.

It could have been minutes or hours and Levi found himself fighting Eren in close combat training. He was way off his game, he kept slipping and swaying. He was lucky Eren was too afraid to land a punch otherwise he would have been knocked out for sure.

He noticed Hange to his right; she was looking at him intently with a judging look on her face. She was calculating something; he could see the gears in her head turning.

Levi glared at her and he started turning back to Eren, he was stopped by a knee to the stomach. _Fuck,_ he thought. Or maybe said loudly, judging by the look on Eren's face. Levi spluttered and fell to his knees then face first into the dirt. _Oh god, filth_, Levi thought.

The pain was strong, the kid had a mean punch and hidden strength. His vision began to blur, he could see Hange running over to them and could hear Eren shouting. Did he really just pass out? Why yes, yes he did.

"Levi, are you oaky?!" Hange yelled.

"What!? Of course he's not okay! I just knocked him out!" Eren was panicking and running in circles.

"Oh I'm sure it's only half your fault. I think he caught the flu but didn't want to stay in bed." Hange reassured him as other soldiers ran to their side.

They managed to carry Levi off to his room where Hange checked his temperature and put a cold compress on his forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Eren asked leaning against the door frame.

"He's a tough little man, he'll be fine." She smiled and moved over to leave the tea next to Levi's bed.

"I'll check up on him tonight, you come by tomorrow since I'll be out. Don't let him leave the bed or he'll just collapse again.'' Hange warned and Eren nodded firmly.

* * *

><p><em>The fuck happened?<em> Was the first thing Levi thought when he woke up the next day.

"Corporal?" A quiet voice said from next to his bed.

"How long have you been there, brat?" Levi croaked out and coughed.

Eren blushed, "Um since dawn, I think." He said shyly.

"You know that's creepy, right?" Levi asked as he squinted at the kid.

Eren blushed deeper, "I brought you tea, the one from yesterday cooled."

"Obviously," Levi muttered as he extended an arm to take the tea. Eren shakily extended the cup and offered it to Levi. "For fucks sake kid, I'm not going to bite your hand off. Would you give me the damn cup already?" He took it and sat up. His head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears. "What the hell happened yesterday?" He asked finally.

Eren gulped, "I-uh, I kinda knocked you out." He smiled sheepishly.

Levi glared, "You do know that that was only because I have the flu."

"Yes sir, of course." Eren looked smug.

"Wipe that smug look off of your face before I kick the shit out of you." Levi growled.

"Sorry Sir," He stood up, "If you need anything I'll be down the hall cleaning my gear." He went for the door, "And try to stay in bed if that's possible sir." He smiled and Levi flipped him off.

***cough*Ereri*cough***


End file.
